


Rescuing Dean Winchester

by holyrabies



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyrabies/pseuds/holyrabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fic, probably sucks, oh well! It's basically Castiel's POV of rescuing Dean from Hell. Any criticism is welcomed. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescuing Dean Winchester

Heat, so much heat. It fingered through his feathers, making a home beneath the darkness of them. This place was a kingdom of screams and terror. The sounds of agony swirled around him, but he wasn't there to help them. One unfortunate soul brought him to Hell; the soul of Dean Winchester. He had been ordered to descend in order to bring Dean back up. At the beginning it had been so simple, bring him back, nothing else. But when Castiel's body could feel the shift in tempatures, the lowering of light, he knew it might not be as simple as he believed. The screams dimmed as Castiel walked into a seperate place, the ground turned from dirt to stone, and his breath came out in puffs. 

He walked in silence, only the scuffing of his shoes as company, until a light began to shine out. Even from where he stood the angel could tell it was Dean's soul. In no time his form slipped into darkness and reappeared a few feet from the quivering form. Dirty hands caked with dirt and blood were cupped over ears, blood seeped from them. Low words flowed out of busted lips in broken sentences. "Sammy..." was all that Castiel could make out. 

If emotions were something he was blessed with the angel might have tried his best to console the poor man. Instead his hand slowly dove down to grab Dean's wrist, but before skin connected green wild eyes cut to Castiel's. The glare was so intense it stopped Cas' hand in mid air, leaving him in an awkward pose. The darkness and pain beaming out of Dean's eyes shot right through Castiel. It crippled him.

In an instant Dean's body shot backwards into a wall, hands spreading out over the eroded color. A wild animal cornered. Cas straightened himself up, firmly planting himself as not to frighten Dean any further. Was this when he spoke or were they to stare in silence? Any other angel might have grabbed Dean despite his state. They wouldn't have cared if he punched and kicked or bit. The pain in his eyes wouldn't have halted them in their tracks. But Castiel was different.

Dean's chest heaved like crazy, his eyes looked like green flame. The angel found himself admiring them for a slight second. When Dean slid his arms from the wall and readied himself for a fight Cas could feel the ghosting heart strings in his chest being tugged. Even with his body completely broken the poor creature would still fight. A fire refusing to die. "Dean. It's alright," Cas said in a slow even tone. 

The hunter dragged to hell never even blinked. There was no telling what kind of torture acts he had been a victim to, how many cruel jokes he endured. In his mind he must have been thinking Castiel was a friendly looking death trap. His fighting stance never eased, and Cas' neutral one never changed. Minutes passed before Cas decided to take a step forward. His actions were met by widening eyes and hauled up fists. It didn't stop him from taking another step.

"I won't hurt you," Castiel said with sincerity. Dean scoffed and made his stance stronger looking, which was played down by the blood gushing from various spots on his body. "I've heard that before, you sonofabitch." The words were spit out with such fierceness Castiel actually stopped walking. It was like trying to calm a hurricane. Impossible.

For a few more moments the silence between them lingered. Dean never gave up on wanting to defend himself. Castiel had to time himself if he was going to lay a hand on the wounded soul. A drop of blood turned into a tiny stream down running from Dean's hair. A single drop into his eye gave Castiel the perfect oppurtunity to strike. When Dean's hand went up to wipe away the drop Castiel flung himself forward, his hand connected with Dean's flesh. And that was it. 

Blue poured into green, fingers carrassed hot flesh, and pain bursted between them. With one touch Castiel could feel every pain that had ever come in contact with Dean. Every emotion, every sorrow. Before Dean could react they were shooting up and out. A falling star in reverse. Castiel had expected Dean to curse and shout, but there was nothing. Only the shocking look on the human's face. 

In a matter of moments both of them passed from one plane to the next. Soul connected with body in a blinding fury. The earth felt the power of an angel's act and seemed to shatter. Trees pushed themselves backwards, appalled by this "act of god". Dirt shifted around, hands clawed through, a wound in the earth opened. Castiel stood by, invisible to the creature clawing back into the world. Dean hauled himself out of his grave, coughed up brown and red, and lay on the ground. 

Fresh air filled his lungs and he couldn't believe it. He was alive. Castiel watched the other move around, check himself out, and look over his surroundings. It was such a curious sight. Dean didn't even question his situation or resemble the creature Cas had encountered below. As he watched the Winchester stumble away his only thought was that one touch had ruined him. He could have left by now, gone back to Heaven, but he stayed. Making sure Dean didn't fall or attacked by lingering enemies. 

When Dean was fully out of distance to see Cas unfurled his massive wings; letting the sun grace them with its welcoming warmth. He let himself shoot up, away from this mess in the middle of no where. Two beings parted, a hunter and an angel. A single hand print the only evidence of their time together.


End file.
